I Lost My Name
by madamarch92
Summary: AU OC Hogwarts FanFic. Caiden Marquise is not a talented boy in academics so much as he is stalking his favourite people of the moment, but (there's always a but, butts everywhere!) what happens when he gets caught? And a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff? Really? M rated for later on... you know.. The lemony goodness of Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok, the title of the story will eventually be relevant, but this is my first FanFic so please be... tactful, lets say, this is an OC AU Hogwarts FanFic, I say Hogwarts because I don't know if I'm going to involve the golden trio or Malfoy and his cronies, probably some hufflepuffs, dunno, but here goes nothing bro, and please read it, it won't hurt you to give it a go! _**

**Chapter one**

Caiden stood against the desk and peered down at his cauldron in dismay, his marks were already on tenterhooks with Snape but this was just beyond help. Caiden glanced at the board again as the instructions still continued to make no sense whatsoever. Chop the daisy flowers evenly before they're used… he glanced at his own untouched daisy's, he'd been playing 'love-me-love-me-not' barely moments ago, but to chop them?

"That's kinda mean, doesn't that just destroy the game?" he muttered to himself as he started to massacre the leaves with the blade and throwing them into his simmering cauldron as he went. He looked up and saw Snape glaring at him from the Gryffindor side of the room; he felt his face whiten as he blanched at the murderous look. He knew that look, oh, he knew that look very well, that look screamed 'T' grading… again.

...

"Time. Vial your potions and present them to me, at once." Drawled Snape as the last grain fell through the hourglass upon his desk. "Some of you, will not pass this class, some of you, will not nearly succeed in anything," continued the Professor, eyeing the students as they laid their named vials on his desk, vanished the remainder of their potions and scurried away from the room. "Mr Marquise, if you do not present me your work immediately you will fail. Again. Now." Snapped the Potions Master, Caiden hurriedly stirred his acidic green coloured potion once more and placed his hand into the slick paste to retrieve his final mark for the teacher. Grimacing, he held it from a distance as he walked across the room, quite afraid that it would somehow manage to kill him. Either that or his Potions Master would.

"Marquise," he started, "did you read the board at any time during this lesson?" Caiden flushed again and nodded, "Yes Sir, I did." He replied. "Then you would've noted that the bat spleens are meant to be only half a pound and leech juice was supposed to be two tablespoons which would result in a bright orange, then?" He drawled on, staring down at Caiden who seemed to shrink despite being as tall as the Potions Master. "Uhh…" Fuck! He knew it shouldn't have looked like that! And he swore it actually started to move at one point..

"The potion you have…" He looked pointedly at the vial dangling from Caidens' long fingertips. "...concurred, is poisonous." Caiden looked in alarm at the vial and thrust it onto the already full desk and stepped back a few feet hurriedly, mouth agape in horror at having touched it. "Before you leave, detention, tomorrow afternoon, boy. I am going to teach you, by a miracle, how to correctly brew a potion and so help me if you don't do it right this time.." Spoke the teacher, but Caiden was barely listening as he nodded his head blankly and packed up his cauldron and fled from the room.

He was so late for his stalkee's next class, but he would follow that boy around ANYWHERE.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Leave me alone you meany people! Lol, I wish anyone actually read this story, I think it's okay-ish but then again I'm inclined to. annyyywhooooooo Lovelies, this one ought to be longer, I hope it's longer, but here goes Caiden... again... Coming from a rich family you'd think he knew how to present himself, or not get himself nearly killed constantly, right? PFFT... NAWH THAT TAKES THE FUN OUT OF IT. **_

He had golden hair; it was shortly cut with a long fringe that curved around his face. He tucked it behind his ear when he felt awkward, his eyes did the most cliché crinkling at the corners when he smiled, he had 38 freckles on his face all positioned across his nose and cheekbones, he shared a dorm with John Eggbert, Zacharias Smith and Ernie Macmillan. His black cloak was long and dragged along the ground, fraying at the hems behind him as he skipped, legitimately skipped to his next class which was, if Caiden remembered correctly, Herbology. Caiden scratched through his shoulder length black, slightly curly hair and sighed in admiration at the boy. He was in love.

His Herbology class was down near the forbidden forest and directly across from the courtyard, they were in greenhouse four today to work on their Mandrake plants, lest to say that Caidens doesn't like him at all, in fact, his is rather particular to his only friend in his house: Marissa.

"Caiden, let go of it. Now." Said Marissa sternly as Caiden was attempting to strangle his Mandrake plant. "Mass, this is bullshit. Absolute bullshit, why do we even need to know about mandrakes?" He whisper shrieked, practically slapping the flailing plant. Marissa picked up the potted plant and stroked its leaves soothingly, glaring at Caiden who shuffled his feet awkwardly, looking around the class until his eyes fell upon his love.

He'd met Marissa on his first day at Hogwarts:

He'd sat alone on the train in his own little compartment and looked at the other students in the hallways with a bored expression. He wasn't new to magic, he was a pureblood and had lived with magic in his life since he was born so it was no new amusement to him, he didn't want to go to school either. He wanted to practise his spells and charms at home and live off of his parent's fortune.

He walked off the stations platform and was herded by a large thundering oaf by the name of 'Hagrid' who led them to the little ferry boats, this was where he'd met Marissa Wenston.

"You're in my seat." She'd said coldly as he sat down, the boy simply glared at her, even sitting down he was her height. "Does it have your name on it, darling?" He'd inquired, bored to the point of stupidity, as he shoved his hands deeper into his cloaks pockets, "Absolutely, honey babe, you're sitting on it." She pushed him off of the wooden seat and straight into the dark water where he promptly started to sink. He'd never learnt how to swim, he'd never even bothered with it.

"Um, is he going to get out?" prodded a little boy nervously as the closest boats turned to stare, whispering amongst themselves.

"He's just sinking…"

"…shouldn't we get a teacher…?"

"What the fuck is he doing?!"

"He's drowning for God's sake someone get him out of there!"

"Oh my god this is bullshit!" screamed Marissa as she flung herself from the boat and swam down to the boy she'd pushed, his arms were floating around him and his hair was smothering his face. When she dragged him onto the boat there were already crowding boats in the water, but Hagrid hadn't noticed yet, along with the majority of the rest of the grade.

He wasn't waking up.

"Oh holy mother of glub I didn't mean to kill you I just wanted your seat!" sobbed Marissa, pin-wheeling her arms as she fell forward onto the lithe boys chest.

"I'm sorry!" and she brought her hand down across his face and slapped him as though it was his entire fault.

"It!"

Slap.

"Is!"

Slap.

"All!"

"I'm awake I'm awake!"

Slap

"JESUS!"

"Your!"

Slap.

"STOOOOP!"

"FAULT!"

"I SAID I WAS AWAKE!" He screamed directly into her face, holding her hands down by her sides as he glared furiously, the blood swelling to his face on either side from the attack.

"Oh."

He was drenched completely, his robes sticking to his body as they both recognised their position. She was sitting directly on his cock; he lifted his eyebrows and grinned slowly as she gobbed like a goldfish at his flirtatious suggestion. "Oh my glub, no! What is wrong with you?!" she yelled, face planting in her attempts to get away from him, the other two people in their boat shrieked with laughter at them. Marissa crossed her arms firmly from the opposite side of the boat, the two of them sharing in a staring competition.

During the sorting ceremony Caiden continued to pester and poke the cranky little girl that was half his size but she firmly ignored him, until his name was called and he sat on the stool, a few seconds after he placed the battered hat on his head it screamed:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Caiden gave a bored expression and walked with long steps towards his new house who gave half-hearted claps when he sat down. He played with his cutlery and surveyed the remaining students when he heard- -

"Wenston, Marissa."

His head snapped at acute attention and stared at the girl, she didn't look scared, unlike the rest of them, and stood stoutly with her shoulders drawn back when she walked to the stool. Her eyes caught his when she sat down, and a smile graced his lips whereas a scowl brandished hers.

She tried to drown me, he thought, then she slapped the shit out of me, but… so fun to annoy…

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hat screamed through the rip that formed its lip. Eyes wide she gobbed, again, her face was a mask of surprise… then it slipped into a trademark sly grin that only Slytherin's possess. She slipped off the stool and strutted over to the Slytherin's table, sitting as far from Caiden without being totally obvious and then they continued their staring contest.

Once the sorting had finished and the two stopped glaring, Caiden had picked himself up and walked around the other side of the table, completely unnoticed by the Wenston girl, and slipped his arms through hers and hauled her over his shoulder.

"Let me down you creep! You! You.. You _idiotische Ertrinken seltsame Kind!_" she banged her little fists against his shoulder blades as he walked calmly back to his seat and deposited her in the seat next to him which she flopped into.

"Ich hasse dich so sehr." She grumbled sourly, glancing a sidelong glance at the boy who was mangling his hand trying to use his cutlery. "Hey! What are you doing?! Honestly…" from that day on Marissa kept herself around Caiden, more than anything else simply to stop him from accidently killing himself, and from that the foundation of their friendship began.

Caiden sighed again, staring into the back of the head of the beautiful, one and only, Ashton Carles.


End file.
